


Whatever You Want

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, First Time, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first explosion Parker has survived but it scares Sophie more than she can articulate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Want

It's not the first explosion Parker has survived but it scares Sophie more than she can articulate.

"Put her in the shower," Sophie orders and Eliot complies. She's so tiny and fragile in the large man's strong embrace, covered in dust and bits of concrete. If she's hurt, Sophie can't see for the dirt.

Eliot turns on the shower and Hardison hovers at the bathroom door, afraid.

"Out," Sophie snaps, stripping off her own blouse and kicking off her shoes. As Eliot goes, reluctantly, trying to drag Hardison away and shutting the door, Sophie wiggles out of her skirt. In only her underwear she gets into the shower, crouches down beside Parker.

"I'm all right," Parker insists.

"We'll see," Sophie says, lump in her throat. "Come here. Can you get up?"

Parker's clothes are already soaked through and are difficult to remove, but eventually a pile of sodden garments in on the bathroom floor. Sophie grabs a sponge and gently cleans the pale skin. A few bruises, a scrape on one elbow, a cut by an eyebrow, but nothing serious.

"Here," Sophie says, "this is my best shower lotion, from Paris. You don't want to know how much it costs." She pours the liquid into her palm and rubs it over Parker shoulders, working it along her arms, then, hesitantly, the other woman's breasts.

"That's nice," Parker says dreamily.

Emboldened, Sophie works her way down Parker's torso, her buttocks, her legs.

"It smells nice, like you," Parker says.

Sophie swallows hard. "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

Parker nods in agreement and expensive shampoo is applied to her blonde locks. Sophie rubs at Parker's scalp, massaging it gently, then rubs at the lengths of hair, trying to get every last bit of dirt out. It takes two more rinses and applications before Parker's hair is clean, but it's worth the time it takes.

"All clean, sweetheart," Sophie says, relieved and disappointed in equal parts.

"Thank you," Parker says suddenly, and she looks momentarily vulnerable.

Sophie leans forward and embraces her tightly. "My pleasure." She experimentally tips her head and presses her lips to Parker's. Parker hesitates then responds, returning the kiss.

Eliot ruins the moment by banging on the door. "Sophie, what's going on?"

"Bugger," Sophie swears to Parker's amusement. "We're fine," she calls.

Sophie gets out of the shower and finds a fluffy bath sheet, holding it out for Parker to step into. She wraps it around Parker as gently as she might coddle a child, though her thoughts are not as innocent as her actions.

"We could send them out," Parker says mischievously as Sophie takes up a smaller towel and rubs industriously at Parker's hair. "Tell them I want pizza from that place across town."

They'd be gone for at least forty minutes, Sophie thinks.

"Yes," she says. "That's a good idea. They'll do whatever you want right now."

"Will you?"

Sophie pauses. "Yes," she says.

It's only forty minutes but they make the most of it, and Sophie's sure that it's not to be their last time, but the first of many.


End file.
